Sonic X: Wreaking Havoc
by Spencer Quinn
Summary: My take of a season 4, 5 and 6 for Sonic X. This series will include much suspense, action, romance, comedy adventure and much more, including my OC who tries to drive everybody out of their minds. 27 full-length episodes will be involved in each season. And enjoy this new revamped version of Sonic X: Wreaking Havoc! ;)
1. Introduction

**Sonic X: Wreaking Havoc**

**A/N:**

Hello, this is Spencer Quinn here. I hate to announce that I've restarted this story because I hit a long bout of writer's block that lasted for two or three months. But this one will hopefully get better.

**Quick:**

More action, drama, romance, comedy, suspense, and _me_ of course! You didn't think she'd forget me did you? :D

**Me:**

Anyway, I'm still doing the animated version of this on YouTube, so some of the lines will stay the same for the actors [but they're going to be slightly rearranged—I think some lines in Episode 1 are in Episode 2 and the events with Quick and Maria are going to be placed somewhere else.]

Anyway, here's the revamped and improved version of Sonic X: Wreaking Havoc! Enjoy! ;)


	2. Episode 1:Problems with power

**Sonic X: Wreaking Havoc**

**A/N: First revamped episode is FINALLY up and running! Put a lot of thought into the episode and that's why it's taken me this long. Updates may be a little more delayed than before but that's because I plan to put some serious thinking into this season. **

**But anyway, that's enough of that. This episode seems a lot longer than I expected. **

**Enjoy the episode! ;)**

**...**

**Episode 1: Problems with power**

**7.00pm****—Angel Island**  
It was finally a calm evening for Sonic and his friends tonight. They never got the time to relax after the defeat of the Meterex because, the second they set foot back on Mobian soil, Eggman and co. were suddenly on their tails again, planning to bring forth the Eggman Empire.

Sonic looked up at the star-studded sky as he made his way up the hill to the Master Emerald shrine with his six friends. Amy was the first to catch up with him with a broad grin and sparkle in her eyes. After the events with the defeat of the Meterex a month ago, Sonic saw how much the pink hedgehog really meant to him and they'd begun to spend more time together. Cream and Cheese spent the last month doing what they always did—enjoy the carefreeness of childhood, and accompanying Amy and Sonic.

The two kept an eye out for Tails, who had lost an important friend during their time in space. After that trip, he seemed to have been the one who had changed most after Cosmo the Seedrian saved the universe and sacrificed her life to save it. Tails had to take that chance of taking her life to save the entire universe, so the least he could do for her was take care of the only remaining piece of her—a small white seed, which had now grown into a small seedling.

Knuckles, as usual, had taken care of the Master Emerald at is shrine, where they were currently hiking to now, but found the time to join his friends in most activities. However, on this particular night, he hadn't been expecting company.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Don't you remember? Cream asked if we could come up here two weeks ago when Eggman stops annoying us," Amy said. Then she glared at him. "Or do I have to knock that back into your head, too, Knuckles!?" She pulled out her trusty hammer, causing the echidna to sweatdrop.

"N-No," he assured.

The pink hedgehog smiled, putting the hammer down. "And besides, I thought it would be a good idea to bring everyone together. It's not like we see each other eye to eye...since the Meterex."

"This doesn't count Rouge," Knuckles said. "I've seen too much of her this month."

"You don't sound happy to see me, Knucky," a voice said from above. Knuckles looked up to see Rouge in all her glory, and he frowned.

"If you've come to get the Master Emerald, forget it—you'll have to wait another month."

"Oh cry me a river, knucklehead. But I'm not here for that," Rouge said.

"Wha-?"

"I see a gathering, I want to join. Is that too much to ask?" she inquired.

Sonic smiled in return. "Not at all! We haven't seen you guys in a while. Come on down, guys!" The two rolled their eyes and joined in the conversations.

They were mainly talking about their times in space—all the adventures they'd had, what their favourite planet was, what they thought of their time in space. Tails tried his best to keep a conversation without getting sad about the topic—everything about their adventure reminded him too much about Cosmo. Rouge had even gone as far as stopped talking in a few of the conversations too.

"Maybe we can play a game?" Cream suggested, noticing that the yellow fox and ivory bat were excluding themselves from some of the conversations. This would hopefully get the whole team together without much hassle. "Chao chao?" Cheese squeaked.

"Sure!" Knuckles announced. He looked up at the sky and grinned. "The first one to spot Orion wins!"

"What's Orion?" Sonic asked, looking up in confusion.

Tails smiled, feeling relieved that he had to explain something without becoming distraught. "Orion is a group of stars that look like an archer, somewhere in these skies so we're lucky to come here tonight and try to spot it out."

"Well, what does _that_ look like?" the blue blur asked, sweatdropping.

"You'll know when I find it first!" the echidna announced with a sly grin.

"Not if _I_ find it first!" Amy cried. "It's there!" she shouted out, pointing to a random set of stars.

"Uhh..." Rouge muttered, sweatdropping. "Yeah, I don't think that looks like an archer, Amy."

"But she got somewhere," Tails smirked. "She just pointed out Pegasus and Andromeda."

Amy stared at him. "Who made up these stupid names!?" she snarled, causing everybody else to laugh. They all continued to look on for the constellation, which didn't seem to be in the skies at all tonight.

"What about that one?" Cream asked, pointing at a set of three stars.

"That's Draco, Cream," Knuckles said. He sighed. "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place?"

Amy shook her head. Then something caught her gaze from below her. "What's that?" she asked, noticing a bright white glow appear at the base of the hill they were standing on.

"Well, I can tell it's not a star!" Sonic said, shielding his eyes.

The flashes of light became more intense before, like a dying star, it faded out. The group ran down and saw none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, on his knees, gasping like he was running out of breath, shaking violently, and red eyes full of what seemed like fear. There was something in his right hand—a dull grey fake Chaos Emerald. But how could he get back here with a fake emerald?

"Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed.

The trembling Ultimate Life Form flinched and looked past the group, coughing and eyes darting around nervously. He held the fake Chaos Emerald close to his chest. "I-I failed...i-it didn't work," he croaked, clenching his eyes shut, coughing again.

"Is he okay?" the guardian asked, hovering near Tails as he examined Shadow.

"He's in shock. He'll be fine once I check over his vital signs," the fox announced.

"Come on, let's get him out of here," Sonic said, grabbing the Ultimate Life Form's forearm and helping him to his feet. At this moment, Shadow seemed mostly unresponsive. "Cream, your house is closest, we'll take him there."

"Okay, but I'll have to tell mama first," the rabbit said, flapping her ears and flying off towards her home.

"We'll meet you there, Cream!" Amy called out to her as she left.

*theme song goes here! Look on my YouTube Channel to see it!*

...

**7.30pm****—****Cream's house**  
Cream landed outside her house and opened the door.

"Mama? Are you in here?" she called as she entered the kitchen. She found her mother in the kitchen kneading dough for an apple pie. Vanilla instantly stopped with her work as she saw the worried look on her daughter's face.

"Cream, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Shadow is hurt and my friends want him to stay here with us. Can he please stay here for the night?" Cream asked her mother.

"You mean the black hedgehog with the red stripes? Of course, sweetheart." Vanilla wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and followed her daughter into the living room.

By that time, the rest of the group had arrived and the shaken-up hedgehog became a little more aware of his surroundings.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked, coughing a little. For the first time, he noticed that somebody was helping him down a stone path.

"Shadow, calm down, alright?" Rouge told him.

The ebony hedgehog shook his head. "Not until you tell me where I am!"

"We're nearly at Cream's house," Sonic said. "Wanna tell us what happened and why you keep coughing?"

Another cough. "Gladly...once I remember what happened..." he announced in frustration. His red eyes shrank as a hand flew up to his head. "Come to think of it, I don't remember a thing!"

"What? Nothing at all?" Tails asked, but he didn't have time to get a reply because the door flew back open.

"Oh there you all are!" Cream's voice piped up. "Come on in!" Her voice faltered as she looked at Shadow. "Mr Shadow, you need to sit down in here, I'll show you," she said shyly.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese squeaked.

**7.45pm**  
"Do you remember anything?" Tails asked again, nervously. The seven of them were all inside Cream's house now, drinking hot chocolate and trying to get all the information about Shadow's memory problem.

Shadow looked at the two-tailed fox with a strange look. "What'd you all expect me to—*cough!* *cough!*...remember—my own different _dimension!?_" he almost shouted, mainly out of panic rather than anger.

"But you were in at least _one_ different dimension to this one, weren't you?" Rouge said, sipping her hot chocolate.

"A part out in space with too many stars in the entire galaxy to count, that's where I found this." He held up the fake emerald. "I-I don't remember anything before that, though."

"But you remember us, don't you?" Amy asked.

Shadow let out a ragged sigh, trying not to cough again. "Yes," he replied hoarsely. "Crystal clear, in fact. But anything past all of you I can't remember."

"Do you remember the reason for the coughing yet?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot on the carpet. The ebony hedgehog frowned at him, causing him to sweatdrop. However he did get an answer this time.

"Yes I do, Sonic. The fake emerald—" The cough escaped, much to Shadow's dismay "—took all the energy I had left. I can't tap into my chaos energy, I can't even keep control of my own respiratory system because of it."

"That's because you need a sort of restraint to keep your powers controlled. But I don't think anybody's seen your inhibitor rings," Tails explained.

"I have. Eggman _had_ them for his own purposes to...probably try and take over the world, but now I have them."

_**Flashback**_—_**one month ago**_  
_Rouge was snooping around Eggman's new lair one night. Something about her last encounter with him had raised a lot of questions. What's he up to now? _

_She was looking down at the new lab from the skylight, watching as the doctor and his minions were working on something_—_quite possibly another plan to stuff up Sonic's attempt at busting them. _

_**Better sort this one out too,**__ the bat thought to herself, but she froze as she saw what Eggman was handling: two gold rings that glowed brightly. _

_"Those are Shadow's. What's he doing with them?" _

_Conveniently enough, Sonic decided to run amuck in Eggman's robot hub, distracting the doctor from the task at hand_—_and giving Rouge the chance to swipe the rings from behind Eggman's back__._

_**End of flashback**_

Obviously, the obsidian hedgehog was puzzled. "Inhibitor rings?"

"Yeah, they're two Power Rings that you wore around your wrists to hold your power. If they're removed, then your power degrades faster than when you have them on."

"Okay…" He looked the bat in the eye with a mixed expression in his eyes—significance crossed with madness and panic. "Listen, Rouge. I need those back—not just for my own good but for the good of all of you, okay?"

"Why?"

"Raw power, need I remind you?"

"She'll give them to you tomorrow, alright Shadow? In the meantime, you stay here," Amy said, even guarding the door so he doesn't get any stupid ideas.

"Who knows? Maybe you won't explode in your sleep," Knuckles added with a smirk.

"You're not relieving the situation, echidna!"

After a few more minutes of talking, the friends all started to retreat back to their own homes—except for Shadow, who was to stay exactly where he was, and Sonic, who felt so tired he had slept there.

**8.00am—the next morning**  
"Sonic, wake up!" Cream's voice said.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese cried.

"Huh?" Sonic asked as he woke up slowly.

"Good morning!"

"Oh! Cream! Uh...how long was I asleep? Where is everybody?"

"You fell asleep last night. Mama didn't want to wake you last night, so she let you sleep here."

"Is Shadow still here?" _Let's hope he didn't explode in his sleep…_

Cream chuckled and nodded. "He fell asleep on the chair just before you fell asleep. Amy's here too, she wanted to come back here early so she could see you."

Sonic sighed and got to his feet. He made his way over to the other side of the living room, casually, seeing the black and red hedgehog sleeping on the comfy chair. So, taking no notice to reason, he reached a hand over to poke his shoulder.

Boy, was he unprepared for the consequence?

The second Sonic's hand reached out, Shadow jumped out of the seat and pinned Sonic to the ground. The blue hedgehog tried to get back to his feet, but the Ultimate Life Form planted a skate on his chest so he couldn't move.

"Get lost Sonic!" he snarled. "I've had a bad night as it is."

Sonic grunted as he tried to get up and then just looked at Shadow with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Let's start off with a 'hello' next time, Shadow."

"Whatever," Shadow snarled. The blue hedgehog casually swept his skate off his chest and struggled to his feet.

"Sonic! There you are!" Amy chirped, running into the room and hugging the blue hedgehog. Then she looked over at Shadow and thought something was wrong.

"Shadow, is there something on your mind?"

The Ultimate Life Form looked up at the two. "Who was Maria?"

Sonic's smile vanished. "Maria?" he repeated. He saw Shadow's red eyes were kind of darker than they were last night, and thought he must've had nightmares about Maria.

"Just tell me all you know about me. And it better be the truth because I am not in the mood for games."

Amy glared at him but Sonic stopped her. "Okay, Shadow," the blue blur said. "But here's a slight problem—we don't know a lot about you, but I'll try my best."

"That's good enough, I guess..."

"Let's see...well, we first met quite a while back now—almost nine months ago now—on our friend Chris' planet. Eggman discovered you after you were sealed up for 50 years, at least. You led him to get the seven Chaos Emeralds to try and place them in Space Colony ARK—"

"You need to tell me who and what you're referring to," the ebony hedgehog interrupted.

"Oh, right. I knew that," Sonic said, forgetting about his middle-term memory loss.

"Well, Chris is a friend of ours," Cream joined in the conversation. "We were transported to his planet a while ago."

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Eggman's the moron we've been trying to stop since we came back to our planet. The Chaos Emeralds are seven very powerful jewels we use sometimes," Amy added.

"And Space Colony ARK is a space station that orbits Chris' planet—I'm pretty sure that's where you were born—and that was probably where your friend, Maria...um...do you have to have the whole truth?"

This made the older hedgehog a little suspicious. "Why? What happened to her?"

"Shadow, curiosity killed the cat," Amy said.

Shadow caught on almost immediately. He scoffed, a tear threatening to make its way down his face. "She died, didn't she?" he choked.

Sonic gulped. "Yes. But not because of curiosity, I'm sure."

"Apparently, she'd died saving you from the government. But, before she died, you said something about promising to protect Chris' Planet for her," Amy added. "I guess she meant a lot to you if you promised that to her. You protected Chris' planet, then you helped us to save the universe."

"...and that's all we know. I'm sorry we couldn't help anymore with your past," the cobalt hedgehog said with a frown.

_Maria..._ Shadow thought to himself, smiling slightly. "I appreciate the help. Thanks."

"Hey, no problem, Shads!"

The smell of pancakes suddenly wafted into the room and Amy gasped. "Oh, right! I forgot. You guys must be hungry, Vanilla has pancakes cooking."

Sonic's stomach rumbled at the sound of 'pancakes.' "Sure!"

"Not really..." Shadow muttered.

"Shadow, you should be hungry. If I was stuck in space and I hadn't eaten anything in three months, I would be starving!" the peach-colored rabbit said.

_Three months?_ The ebony hedgehog looked at her strangely, thinking about that same statement. However, not wanting to be rude to her, he reluctantly accepted breakfast.

Breakfast was quiet, aside from Sonic's loud munching and the occasional clinking of cutlery against porcelain. Shadow just jabbed at his pancakes with his fork, but he ate some of it when Cream and Cheese looked at him, which was enough to please them.

"Mama? Cheese and I have finished breakfast—can we please go outside and play?" Cream asked, putting her plate in the sink and rinsing it.

"Yes, Cream. But please go with Sonic, Amy and Shadow," Vanilla told her daughter. Cream nodded and waited patiently for the three hedgehogs to finish their breakfast. Sonic was the first one finished, followed by Shadow and then Amy.

"Okay, we're finished—now we can play, Cream. Thanks Miss Vanilla!" Sonic said as the trio of hedgehogs placed their plates in the sink and dashed out the door with the little rabbit and the chao. Vanilla smiled as she waved goodbye to the group.

"Where does she live now?" Shadow asked himself as he stepped outside. But then a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Whoa, hold up Shadow. Ya gotta take the time to look around you and just enjoy it!"

"Remember that I can't enjoy anything until I get these 'Inhibitor Rings' back?"

"Your cough at least sounds a little better than it did last night so your powers shouldn't be as bad as they were."

Shadow frowned and crossed his arms, seeing that the pink hedgehog was actually right. Last night the cough felt like it was drilling into his throat, this morning it's just a small cough. "Where is Rouge at this time?"

Amy scratched her head. "Knowing her, she's probably trying to steal the Master Emerald from Knuckles."

**8.10am—Angel Island**  
"Morning Knuckles!" Rouge called down from one of the pillars of the Master Emerald Shrine, which Knuckles was currently watching over.

"Whaddya want now, Rouge?" Knuckles growled, losing his patience with the bat.

"Is that any way to speak to a lady?"

"I told you last night, you'll have to wait another month before you can go stealing the Master Emerald again. Not that I want you to because you and your habits with stealing jewels is just enough to drive all of _Mobius_ batty! And just to add on that—"

"Charming, really," Rouge muttered to herself while the guardian jabbered on about her and stealing the emeralds. But conveniently enough, a familiar ringing sound hit her ears and she brought out her coms device. "Hmm? Shadow?" She answered the call. "Hello, hon, what is it?"

"You're not doing anything important now are you? Because if you aren't I need to know where you put my inhibitor rings," Shadow said. Rouge noticed an edge come into his voice. This wasn't like the Shadow she remembered.

_Oh, right, the rings._ "I'll get there soon," the ivory bat told him, flying off. "Later Knucky!" she called back to the red echidna.

"Wha—? HEY! You got a lot of guts flying off while I'm still talking!"

**8.45am**  
Shadow was getting riled progressively fast, and his edginess just led to even more problems—the cough was back, his hands trembled and he was sweating in waves. He warned Sonic, who was the only one to accompany him while Amy, Cream and Cheese went to visit Tails, to stay away in the slightest chance that he _did_ explode.

"You okay over there, Shadow?" the blue hedgehog queried.

The fuming hedgehog coughed violently in return. "Peachy," he responded, wryly.

Finally Rouge came, holding up the rings. "Shadow!" she shouted out. The Ultimate Life Form looked up to see her flying toward them. "I'm sorry it took me that long—I took a detour around—"

"It's okay, I don't care anymore," Shadow said, touching one of the rings. A gasp escaped his throat as a sharp, stinging pain shot through the back of his head.

_**Flashback**__**—50 years ago**_  
_Startled screams of panic rang through every room. Shadow found himself running through a long hallway, holding someone's hand. He turned his head back to see a familiar young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. _

_"Shadow! I'm scared, they're catching up!" the girl shouted to the ebony hedgehog in front of her. _

_"Hold on! Don't let go of my hand, Maria!" Shadow answered. He didn't realize what had happened next because he'd zoned out._

_..._

_When he came to again, Shadow was suddenly trapped inside a glass tube. Maria was standing in front of the control panel, looking at the lever with an indecisive look on her face. _

_"I'm not fooling around here—back away from that lever!" a soldier demanded. _

_Shadow's red eyes darted from the soldier back to his best friend. No, it couldn't just end like this!_

_The lever went down and a loud bang was heard. _

_Maria gasped in pain. _

_"MARIA!" the hedgehog cried. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"NO!" Shadow shouted, his hands flying up to cover his face. He stumbled over.

"Shadow? What happened?" Sonic asked.

Shadow got to his feet. "Forget it, I'll just have to live with my powers!"

Rouge looked at the hedgehog as he started walking off. "Hey wait—"

"Keep the rings because I want nothing to do with the past _again_!" And with that, Shadow was gone in a blur of colors.

The ivory bat looked down at the rings. "Shadow!" Too late to get a reply out of him because he was gone. "Great. Now what?"

Sonic shrugged. "You go talk to him—you're his friend after all. I need to go find Amy." Then the blue blur disappeared.

The bat shook her head and flew in the direction the ebony hedgehog went in.

**2.00pm**  
Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese left the fox's house and hopped into the X-Tornado. They'd spent the better half of the morning talking about their time in space and then Amy suggested planting Cosmo's plant on Angel Island so they could all see it grow. Unfortunately, it's been two weeks since the yellow fox last used the X-Tornado that it must have gathered dust in its engines.

"See? It's been ages since you used this thing, it doesn't even want to work anymore!" Amy exclaimed.

Tails sweatdropped. "It was only two weeks. I don't know why it doesn't want to work—" Then he got an idea. "Oh wait a second." He kicked into the dashboard and the plane lifted off the ground. "There! It works. Now let's get to Angel Island!"

The trip to Angel Island was rather fast this time. Knuckles almost got the fright of his life when they nearly crashed into the shrine.

"HEY! WATCH IT, WILL YA!?" he shouted.

"Sorry, Knuckles!" Cream said, getting out of the plane. "We were wondering if we could replant Cosmo's flower here."

The red echidna sweatdropped as he calmed down. "Oh, okay. But plant it somewhere away from the shrine—the soil isn't strong here!"

Tails smiled and started to dig a hole into the earth, not too far away from the shrine but not too close either. "There you go, Cosmo, you could finally get some fresh air," he whispered, pouring water onto the soil around the plant. Amy, Cream and Cheese finished their session of playing and started conversing with Knuckles while Tails tended to the flowering plant.

Suddenly, they felt a gush of wind and a large shadow spread over them. The six looked up to see a round hovercraft flying closer and closer to the island. Tails covered Cosmo as best he could from the surge of wind.

"Eggman!"

A loud cackle burst from the doctor's mouth. "Oh, I think it's been far too long since I tried for my empire."

Now it was Knuckles' turn to start shouting. "IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO WEEKS!" he shouted.

"If you're here to hurt Cosmo—" Tails shouted.

"Oh, I'm not here for that!"

The metal clamps of the hovercraft's arm reached out and snatched up the closest person there (which at the time happened to be Cream) while Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun hurried over and snatched up the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"HEY! LET HER GO, EGGHEAD!" Knuckles shouted, throwing his fists at the hovercraft. It was just when he threw his last fist forward that he realised that Eggman's robot minions had swiped the Chaos Emeralds. "HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE!" he yelled, retreating from the mechanical arm to chase the robots.

The hovercraft lifted off, with Eggman cackling as he departed.

Tails looked up. _Oh, no__,_ he thought, facepalming. And that was when Knuckles realized his mistake.

"Oh, you idiot!" Amy shouted.

**4.30pm**  
Rouge sauntered around the corner, straying away from the path that led to the centre of the village and finally seeing the silhouette of the red and back hedgehog. He was sitting beside an old oak tree watching the clouds pass over.

"Shadow?"

When he turned his head, already she could see that he was upset—the white of his eyes had turned into a tender pink and his fists were smouldering bright red, almost orange.

"What do you want, Rouge?" he choked.

"Goodness. You're about as charming as Knucky was when I saw him."

"Isn't it obvious that I don't want to talk to you?"

"Nice to see at least _some_ things haven't changed." She looked down at the objects in her hands and sighed, walking over to sit next to him. The hedgehog didn't look to happy but didn't complain either. "Shadow...you're probably going to hate me for bringing up these..." She brought the objects into view and Shadow launched to his feet. The inhibitor rings were in her possession.

"I thought I said—"

"Just—" Rouge closed her eyes and sighed. "Hear me out. Please." Shadow sat back down, keeping a watchful eye on the ivory bat, which was enough to tell her that she had his attention. "I know the past is a lot to put behind you, and I know you want to handle it yourself. But please, you shouldn't have to leave it all behind." She handed him the rings—actually, more like shoved them into his hands. "The past is past but you shouldn't have to deal with it on your own. And besides, your power will only become weaker over time without these."

Shadow faltered in his movements, trying to think of what he was going to do next. Looking back at his friend and, seeing that she was worried for him, slipped on the rings. He suddenly felt a little more relaxed now that his power was stable again.

"How do you feel now?"

"...better than before...Thank you."

The bat smiled. "Don't mention it, hon."

Suddenly, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy came bounding around the corner. "Rouge! Shadow!"

That sounded rather urgent. "What is it?" Shadow asked

"Cream and Cheese have been captured by Eggman!" Tails exclaimed.

"Along with the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles said, scratching his head.

They had Rouge's attention now. "He's WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "Okay, I'm coming!" She turned back to the ebony hedgehog. "Shadow, stay in the village."

"What? Why?"

"She has a point. We don't want you getting hurt again, so—" Tails said, but was cut off.

"Again?" the Ultimate Life Form repeated, bewildered. But he shook the thought out of his head. "I'm the Ultimate Life Form! I assure you that I won't get hurt—"

"No, he's right," Sonic said. Shadow looked over at him. "We don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"Well, too bad!" the dark hedgehog protested. "_I'm_ willing to risk it! I may not have known these kids for a long time but I feel like I need to help too."

Amy and Sonic looked at him strangely. They both sighed in defeat—there was absolutely no way of getting through to that mind of his was there?

"Okay, fine. But be careful this time..."

"Thank you," Shadow sighed. And with that, the team was off.

…

**Finally. The next episode will hopefully not be as long as this but it continues from this episode. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Oh wait. Before I forget…**

**Next episode: *yes****,**** didn't you all just miss these? XD* Cream and Cheese have been kidnapped by Eggman, now it's up to Sonic and his team to save them! But they better be careful because Eggman also has his hands on all seven Chaos Emeralds! What could be in store for the team next? **

**Stay tuned for the next episode of Sonic X: Wreaking Havoc! **


	3. Episode 2: Deja vu

**Sonic X: Wreaking Havoc**

**A/N: I thought I wouldn't be mean and make Sonic fall into a pool, this time. Enjoy! ;)**

**Episode 2: Deja vù**

**8.00pm****—Eggman's Fortress**

Eggman's base was a lot more secure now than it was before. It was like he was expecting to get robbed tonight. There was one wave of robots to go through, but the size of them would have intimidated any normal living creature.

Then again, Sonic and his team weren't exactly classed as 'normal' creatures.

The blue hedgehog sped full-tilt down the plains and narrowly avoided being blown to smithereens. He jumped up and spin-dashed into a set of five robots, which exploded once they collided into each other, and spun through to the other side.

"Why do I feel like this has happened before?" Sonic asked himself.

"SONIC!" Tails shouted, snapping the blue blur out of his thoughts. The X-Tornado came into view and Sonic looked up.

"Hey, Tails! Can you please explain to me what Eggman's up to this time!? And what does he need with Cream and Cheese?!" he shouted into the comms device.

"Don't forget all the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles reminded them on one of the other lines.

"It's difficult to accurately predict, but...if my theory is correct...he's trying to use Chaos Control. Sonic, what if it's a trap?"

"Don't worry, I'll get them out of there!"

"I've already got that route sorted, Sonic," Shadow told him.

"We've got a signal from four different bases that each contain two emeralds," Knuckles reported.

"If each of us neutralize one base each, then we may be able to stop Eggman from performing Chaos Control," Rouge said.

"And that gives us the chance to save Cream and Cheese!" Amy said.

"Good luck, guys, and try not to get hurt!" Tails said. The X-Tornado flew to the opposite side of the fortress, surveiling the perimeter.

"No problem, buddy!" Sonic said before entering the first base.

*theme song!*

...

"Dr Eggman. The course for Earth is set," Decoe announced.

"We will be ready to perform Chaos Control," Bocoe added.

"You know, if you hadn't caught Cream, Doctor," Bokkun added, looking at the rabbit with empathy. "Why do you need her anyway?"

"She is just a defenceless little girl, after all," Decoe added, not really sure about the situation of kidnapping the girl.

"It's all part of the plan," the doctor said.

"Please let us go!" squeaked Cream, hugging her chao closer to her. They were both being held in some kind of glass cage with a strange kind of glass that won't break. "Why are you doing this, Dr Eggman?"

"You are the bait, Cream. I need a Mobian capable of performing Chaos Control, and in order to do this, I need you to lure the only remaining Mobian who knows how to perform Chaos Control—Sonic the Hedgehog."

Cream whimpered. "I don't like this Cheese."

"I will create my empire on human soil, if it's the last thing I do. Nobody is going to stop me!"

"That's not true," a voice whispered from the skylight. The doctor looked around the room, but saw nothing.

"Doctor Eggman!" Decoe said, getting Eggman's attention. Two of the surveillance cameras had spotted out Amy, hammering three robots' heads, and Knuckles, jumping on two robots' heads. Amy saw the camera and pulled faces at it. Eggman snarled.

"Those annoying creatures are going to get it!" he growled, storming out of the room.

"That's your cue to get them out, Shadow," Tails said.

"Thanks. 10-4." The Ultimate Life Form jumped down from his perch on the skylight and landed on the ground silently. He stepped forward but then walked into a six foot tall robot. The robot turned around and came to life, causing the ebony hedgehog to sweatdrop and step back.

"Shadow!" Cream exclaimed in alarm.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there in no time, Cream!"

"You don't understand! Eggman needs someone who knows how to use Chaos Control!"

Shadow turned to the rabbit. "What?"

Suddenly, the robot grabbed the hedgehog around the neck and lifted him off the ground. He grunted as he tried to escape the captor's grip without trying to pull a chunk of his fur out—but that turned out unsuccessful because he couldn't escape it anyway. He flailed his arms around, trying to reach behind him and rip off the robot's head—however, that proved useless. In the end, Shadow was out of ideas and just dropped his arms to his sides. Eggman entered the room.

"Shadow?!" he shouted, surprised. Then he smiled. "I only leave for ten seconds and I suddenly have the most powerful source in the planet? Oh this is _perfect!_ In the end, I _do_ have a living Mobian who knows how to use Chaos Control properly! E-900! Put him in the cage with Cream and Cheese!"

"I'm _not_ getting in there," Shadow insisted, eyeing off the size of the tiny glass box.

"I don't believe you have a choice, Shadow."

E-900 threw the Ultimate Life Form into the glass cage.

"Ow! Hey! Do that again, and I'll rip your head off!"

...

Rouge flew out of the fourth base and dusted her hands off. No Chaos Emeralds, she did however find a couple of fake emeralds. They must have been sending out the signal.

"That's my job done, if there aren't any Chaos Emeralds." A bewildered expression lit her face. "But my tracker was set on only picking up Chaos signatures, it wouldn't have picked these up..." She shrugged and pushed a button on her watch and the base blew up into smithereens. "Oh, well. Your loss, Eggy."

She took out the comms device. "Tails. You there? Eggman had placed fake emeralds in the base."

"I know. Knuckles and Amy reported back a few seconds ago, saying they also found fake emeralds. Something isn't right."

"Maybe he had them all along. But what's he want with them?"

"I don't know yet."

"Hey, has anyone heard from Shadow yet? He said he was going for Cream and Cheese a few minutes ago, but I've lost contact with him."

"If they're in trouble, I could go get them?" Sonic suggested.

...

"This is getting _very _close to becoming the worst day of my life, Doctor!" Shadow said, a vein popping on his head.

"You'll get over it Shadow."

"Yes, well a bad day isn't so easy to get over! You should know that by now—you've had plenty of them!"

"Don't worry, Shadow. We'll make it out of this," Cream said, reassuringly putting a hand on his clenched fist. She was sitting next to him with Cheese locked in a tight embrace.

"Chao chao!" the little chao cheered.

Shadow smiled down at her. "Yeah, I know we will, Cream." His smile vanished. "But I have a sinking feeling that it's not going to end well."

Eggman cackled. "That's where you are correct, Shadow. It's _not_ going to end well...for _you!_"

The ebony hedgehog shot a death glare his way. "Was I talking to you!?" he shouted.

"Decoe! Bring in the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Yes, Doctor!"

Shadow's eyes shrank. "_You_...had the emeralds the entire time?" he said, perilously serene. He crawled over to the other side of the glass cage—the side that faced Decoe—and knocked on the glass. "Hey! You know you're not going to win this! You can't get me to perform it just like that!" he shouted, his cries muffled behind the glass.

"We have ways of making you perform, my brash Ultimate Life Form, and you know it."

"Yes, well I have ways of getting out of here too! Step back Cream, this will probably get violent."

Cream did as she was told and stepped back, still holding onto Cheese. When the Ultimate Life Form was determined that she had stepped back, he started ramming his fists, elbows, knees and shoes into it. He started panting after a while, but began to see a tiny chip in the glass.

"Oh, don't waste your strength, Shadow! That glass is unbreakable—"

The doctor was cut off as Shadow rammed his head into the glass, and the chip expanded to a visible crack.

"Agh!" Bocoe cried.

"Scary!" Bokkun yelped.

The hedgehog shook his head and gave one last shoulder-barge into the glass, causing it to break away in pieces and he fell to the ground. The rabbit and chao crawled out of the cage and grabbed the chaos emeralds. "Shadow, we need to go!"

Shadow nodded and hurriedly scooped the little rabbit up, speeding off. "Tails! I have Cream, Cheese and the emeralds! We need to go now!"

"I just sent Sonic for you. You get out _together_ alright?"

"Then we better hurry because Eggman's planning something that involves the chaos emeralds."

Just then, the three suddenly heard Eggman shout angrily, "Come back here with those Chaos Emeralds, Shadow! _Go get them you mechanic morons!"_

...

Sonic sped into the hallway of the north-east sector of the base when suddenly he ran into Shadow, Cream and Cheese—literally. Neither of the hedgehogs were watching where they were going, and when Cream finally warned Shadow that he was going to run into Sonic, it was already too late.

"Ow! Watch where you're going Sonic!" Shadow said, putting Cream on the ground.

"Shadow, what took you so long to answer?" the blue hedgehog asked. "Tails was trying to get in touch with you 15 minutes ago!"

"Sonic, Eggman tried to catch you because you knew how to perform Chaos Control."

"What?"

"He's planning to use Chaos Control to get to Chris' planet," Cream explained.

"Chao chao," Cheese said.

"And now I have two of you—both Sonic _and_ Shadow! Now my plan is going to work for sure. If I have the two of you, plus the Chaos Emeralds, the Chaos Control will be twice as powerful—there's no doubt we'll get to Earth now!"

Sonic's eyes widened when he realized that Shadow was holding all seven Chaos Emeralds. "Shadow. Drop those emeralds," he said cautiously.

"I thought we were supposed to retrieve the emeralds."

"Yeah, but change of plan—I know what he's plotting now. Drop the emeralds."

The ebony hedgehog dropped the emeralds, which started glowing on contact to the ground. He looked at the blue hedgehog. "Any more smart ideas?" he asked. His face may have been calm but his voice supposed otherwise—he was panicking, no doubt. Well so was he and Cream.

"Now that the power of Chaos is flowing through the emeralds, this is the chance," Eggman told his robot minions. "Chaos..."

"Wait. NO!" Sonic shouted.

"Dr. Eggman!" Cream shouted.

"CONTROL!" the doctor and his minions shouted.

"STOP!"

Shadow jumped in front of Cream and shielded her from the large orb of light.

"SONIC RUN!" Shadow demanded before crying out as the light swallowed the three. The azure hedgehog did as he was told and started sprinting from the light.

"Tails! Get out of here now!"

"What's going on in there?"

"Eggman needed me and Shadow to perform Chaos Control!"

"WHAT!?" Amy shouted.

The line cut off as Sonic was swallowed up in the light. Soon the entire fortress was alight with Chaos Energy, and soon, so were the ones who were left.

_Oh no. Not again..._ Sonic thought.

...

**10.00am—Station Square**

Chris Thorndyke walked down the street to the lab where his three friends—Helen, Danny and Frances—were waiting for him. It's been three years since he left Sonic's planet. It was almost like he'd never left because the warp through space to get back to his own planet had changed his age back to 18 years old. From then, he'd gotten into Central City College, studied for two years for a bachelor's degree in physics and they had all graduated almost a month ago now. Now, Chris just wanted to relax from the adventures at the moment and finish off his work. He had grown up to live in his grandfather's shoes as an engineer. Helen had gotten a Bachelor's Degree in chemistry and was now working as a part-time scientist. Danny, who had practically grown up loving the study of rocks and space, had gotten a full-time job as a geologist and found fossils and jewels to showcase in the museum. Frances had spent most of her time in college loving the more physical outdoor stuff. The opportunity to go to the Army Force showed itself seven months ago, so she was training for that to become a reality.

As he was making his way into the lab, he received a hearty slap on the back.

"Hey, Chris!" Frances greeted. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Chris answered, rubbing his shoulder. "What is there to do today?"

"Well, not much—Danny said there was a report on the news about the seven meteors that crashed somewhere in Station Square. So yeah, not much at all."

The brown-haired boy shook his head at his friend's understatement and stepped inside.

"Hi, Chris!" Danny and Helen said in the lab. Chris closed the door behind him and smiled.

"Hey guys. I heard there's seven meteorites in Station Square."

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the lighting and he saw that Danny was sitting behind the counter reading a newspaper and Helen was at a table, sipping on a mug of coffee.

Danny looked up. "Yeah, just missed them this morning," he replied. Then, with a confused look, he put the paper down. "Funny thing. Seven meteors...it's almost like it's—"

Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion not far off and a sudden flash of light, and the four friends looked out to see a beam of white light just on Mount Station Square.

"What was that?" Chris exclaimed, unable to identify the beam of light.

"Another meteor?" Helen asked.

"I don't know, but it must have come from the mountains!" Frances exclaimed, standing up and running outside. The others soon followed her.

"Want to check it out?" Danny asked.

**10.15am—Mt Station Square**

The four friends had caught the next train to the base of the mountain at the hiking campus, where they were equipped for a very long hike up the mountain to where the stream of light had impacted.

"Now, then," said the hiking instructor as he strapped on Helen's pack. "Remember to stay on the tracks with markings on it, don't stray between the perimeters and most importantly, don't get lost in those mountains. There was also a strange light up in the north-west border this morning—best to stay away from there till the authorities declare that it's safe to go up there."

"Alright, thanks!" Frances said as Chris led the way around the mountain. The light had only appeared for twenty seconds, which was not enough time for him to pinpoint where it hit.

"Hey, guys!" Danny called from the back. "Last year when I was hiking up here with my geology class, I found this track somewhere around here that lead straight into the meadows," he announced to the others when they were almost halfway up the mountain track.

"Really? Where is it?" Helen asked.

The geologist smiled and moved down the hill to a track hidden behind a bush that used to be nothing more than fallen leaves from the tree that hung over it. "I was surprised I even found it," he added. His friends smiled and made their way down the track. After a few trips on fallen twigs and slides on dead leaves they had all finally made it to the meadows—and they were very surprised by who was sleeping there.

"S-Sonic?" Chris asked. The blue hedgehog groaned and shook his head, then he noticed he was lying on a bed of flowers.

"Wha-?" he stuttered in confusion.

"Sonic!" Frances, Helen and Danny exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sonic said, looking up to see four familiar faces. "Guys! Wow, you've really grown up."

"Yeah, and you haven't grown at all. What're you doing here?" Helen asked.

"We were trying to save Cream and Cheese from Eggman again and then Shadow got all the Chaos Emeralds and Eggman performed Chaos Control and now I'm here."

"Is it just you here?"

"There shouldn't be. We were all caught in the Chaos Control."

Knuckles lifted his head up and, realizing there were five blue flowers sitting on top, shook his head. "Morning already?!"

"Aw, can it, will ya, Knucklehead? My ears are still ringing," Rouge snarled, tapping the ground with her fingers.

"Okay, there's three of you guys," Frances said.

Amy and Tails, who were both buried under a blanket of pink and yellow flowers, lifted their heads up to see where they were. Amy's eyes lit up when she saw Sonic. "Sonic!" she cried out, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa! Okay, Amy! I'm fine!"

"That's five of you," Danny added.

Tails looked up at the group of humans. "Chris? Guys? Wow, you guys have changed a lot since we last saw you."

The pink hedgehog gasped, realizing the whole point of their mission. "Where's Cream and Cheese?"

There was a sneeze under a pile of daisies and Shadow's head popped up under the flowers. He groaned and moved his arm to reveal Cream and Cheese were safe. "I just get over the coughing now I have to put up with sneezing!"

"Maybe you're allergic to flowers?" Cream asked.

"Chao chao," Cheese squeaked.

The ebony hedgehog sniggered and shook his head. "No, I wasn't allergic to any flowers this morning...or, _yesterday_ morning?" he added, noticing that the sun was rising over the mountain tops, not sinking. "What's going on here? Where are we?"

"You're all on Earth," the chemist told them.

"EARTH!?" they all exclaimed.

"Chris, can I just remind you that we all can't be here because our planets might fuse together and time will freeze!" Sonic cried, grabbing his friend by the collar of his shirt.

The four humans each exchanged glances between them.

"Actually...that _wasn't_ quite right."

Everyone was confused then. "Whaddya mean by that?" Shadow asked.

"We'll explain this when we're back in town, okay?" the engineer said. He grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him to his feet, same with the others. "Come on, let's go."

"Hold on, guys!" Sonic said, dragging his feet so he would stop moving. "Would it be safe not to use public transport? We shouldn't be seen in public."

"Wait, I know a faster way," Shadow said, raising his hand—a ring was missing from it. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

FLASH!

**11.00am—Station Square**

FLASH!

Now they were all back at the lab. Sonic looked up and around at his new surroundings and wondered how they all got to a flash place like this.

"Next time, I think I'll fly," Rouge insisted as Shadow secured the Inhibitor ring on his right hand.

"No kidding," he replied.

"Now, Chris. About that research?" Tails prompted.

"A week after I came back here, there was a news report about Kim Vickley being put on trial. The theory she discovered, about our planets freezing in time if you were still here, was false."

"Really!?" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy exclaimed.

"She even said it herself, on local daytime television," Frances added.

"If that's the case, then...we can stay, can't we?"

"Well, we can't leave here even if we wanted to—we don't have the Chaos Emeralds."

"If Eggman still has them, we're in trouble."

The four humans exchanged a glance between them. "Chris, the seven meteors that hit this morning…"

"Of course! That must have been what they were!"

"What meteors?" Tails asked, puzzled. He moved over to the computer, hoping that it was the same as it used to be with picking up Chaos signatures.

"This morning, seven meteors were reported to have hit somewhere around Station Square. They might have been the Chaos Emeralds!" Helen said, with a bit of luck.

"There's no doubt you're probably right about that, Chris," Tails said, looking at the results on the computer. "There's Chaos signatures popping up all over the place!"

Rouge rubbed her hands together, peering over the fox's shoulder. "Oh, this should get interesting!" she said, lively. Knuckles didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't get any ideas, Rouge!" he said.

The bat smiled. "Oh come on, Knucky. Lighten up." She shook her head. "But what I meant was if Eggman and his metal hoodlums are here, then this is bound to get interesting!"

Amy sweatdropped. "Oh, Eggman. That's right. What if he did come through the Chaos Control?"

"Oh, he did, alright," Shadow added. "I saw them disappear first before me and Cream. And there's no chance that he could just disappear and not come out the other side."

"Shadow's right," Sonic announced. "If Eggman's here, then we need to get the emeralds before he does."

Tails scratched his head. "Great idea, Sonic, but there's just one problem. How? We can't go out into public yet—not if we shouldn't be here anymore to start with."

Everybody sat there, pondering on that. "We'll make it happen—we have to, if we're going to stop Eggman," Chris said confidently.

"You're right! We'll get past this!" Sonic said, high-fiving the human.

"Yeah!" everyone else chorused.

...

Outside, hidden in the shadows of a cluster of bushes, a pair of big red eyes glowed as they saw where the Chaos Emeralds were. But they were locked on the mobians.

The creature, which the two eyes belonged to, glared at one of them. "Took you long enough to get back," the creature thought. "Now to get _my_ revenge on you." The creature sped off at the speed of sound, leaving behind a trail of cyan light.

...

**Finally! A cliffhanger! Who is the mysterious creature!? Oh the suspense! Sorry, just did that to annoy hell out of all you! I also think this episode is a lot shorter than the last one, and I got it done during school time too. Remember to review and tell me what you think so far—maybe even fave and follow if you like it.**

**Now, where was I…? Oh yeah! **

**Next episode: Sonic and his team have warped back to Earth due to the Chaos Control. Now they need to retrieve all the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman [if he's on Earth] finds them. But who is the mysterious creature? What do they want with the emeralds? And who are they after? **

**Stay tuned for the next episode of Sonic X: Wreaking Havoc!**


End file.
